


Warm Hands, Cold Heart

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Renji does not like the cold.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Warm Hands, Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_radar_technician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_radar_technician/gifts).



"- freezing my fucking nuts off," Renji muttered; a somewhat less than wise complaint to make within hearing of his captain, whom he well knew disapproved of such inelegant language (in public, at least; in private, Byakuya found it acceptable, even endearing, to see to what new heights of foulness he might inspire Renji's language to rise).

Byakuya smiled at him - a warning, but Byakuya being his superior, there was little Renji might do to ward off Byakuya's hands, reaching, touching - withdrawing.

"Fortunately, your fears seem unfounded," Byakuya murmured, adjusting the fold of his clothes.

Renji sputtered.

Byakuya walked away, satisfied.


End file.
